


【三员】打个炮吗

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Summary: 一个先do后爱的故事
Relationships: 三员
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【三员】打个炮吗

01

敖三拿着酒杯晃啊晃，满脑子都是陶桃今天传给他的简讯。

【敖三，我要结婚了。】

他那个时候本来想回点什么，那边又传来了一条。

【我放下他了，所以你也放下吧。】

那些自以为的暗中保护，其实陶桃一直都知道，敖三喜欢自己。可是从始至终，她还是只把敖三当做很好的朋友。

敖三不回了，拿起外套就出门，还不让保镖跟着，独自一人来到了酒吧。

他订了个包厢，在里边喝得尽兴，一杯又一杯的红酒往嘴里灌。

陶桃啊陶桃，那个他耗了好多年的女人，现在要结婚了。

回头看看自己，真是可笑。

当他喝得醉醺醺的时候，就看见门外站着一个人，不知道跟着谁说话，脸上总挂着一本正经的表情。

那人说完了，像是松了一口气，转过身时就跟在包厢里面的人来了一个完美的对视。

世界真小。张专员心说。

敖三认出了他，坐起身子向他招招手：“小伙子你过来。”

闻言，张专员进了去，顺带地把门给带上。

“我认得你。”敖三见人进来了，又倒回了桌上。

张专员站在一旁不知道要干什么，就只能看着敖三一直在喝酒。

“她要结婚了。”敖三说。

她？

张专员蹙眉，思考了一会儿才想到那个她是谁。

谁都看得出，敖三喜欢的人是陶桃。

看不出的大多就是个傻子。

比如说，宋玄就是个例子。

“敖董，你喝醉了，赶快回去吧。”张专员转身就要走，却被身后人给叫住了。

“你给我站住。”

张专员：“......”

他今天够累的了，怎么就那么巧遇上了个醉鬼。

还是个失恋的醉鬼。

“我今天没带保镖出门，你送我回去。”

堂堂AZY的董事，居然没带保镖出门也是挺厉害的。张专员拿起手机拨电给宋玄，可接通的永远都是女声。

“你所拨打的用户暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨。”

没办法了，张专员只好把眼前这位敖大董事长给送回家。

一路上敖三非常不安分，摇摇摆摆的就算了，还总说一些有的没的，令张专员有些烦躁。

“你说我要不要去她的婚礼啊？”

“诶诶诶你不是那啥音乐总监吗？我们家炫炫唱歌可好听了你知道不？”

“你为什么不当记者了啊？”

永远回应着敖三的，只有一片沉默。

胸口突然一阵恶心泛起，敖三下意识地就是往旁边吐。

张专员觉得自己快被气死了。

“SHIT！”

......

张专员觉得有必要把自己身上的呕吐物先清理干净，所以先把敖三送到了自己家里。嫌弃地把敖三丢到了床上，他就脱下衣服走到浴室去清洗衣服上的污渍，顺便冲个澡。

那个敖三倒好，吐了别人一身，自己却能干干净净的。

失恋大过天啊。

把花洒关上，张专员才发现自己刚才太过匆忙，忘记把衣服拿进来换。他只好把身体擦干，把浴巾围着下半身出去。

刚打开门，就见敖三靠着墙，脸还有些红，能够明显的知道他酒还没醒。

敖三看着只围着浴巾出来的张专员，突然魔怔。平常看不出来，没想到衣服下竟是如此完美的肌肉线条，太诱人了。

“身材不错。”

敖三说完就进了厕所把门关上。

张专员不以为意，走去衣橱拿出睡衣就穿上了。

天知道在厕所里的敖三被自己脑袋里的想法吓着了。

那个想法一直持续围绕着敖三，在酒精的刺激下，敖三走出门后就立即扑上正躺在床上的张专员。

“你干什么？！”

这样被人压着怪不舒服的，张专员挣扎着，身上的人不知道哪来的力气，将他整个人钳制住。

敖三没有回答他的问题，就静静地看着张专员抵抗，直到他累了为止。

张专员的锁骨在他挣扎之际若隐若现，惹得敖三迫不及待地想低头去咬一口。

事实上，他确实这么做了。

“靠！敖三你发什么疯！”张专员骂出声来，他是真的发怒了，“我不是陶桃！你看清楚我是谁！”

敖三在张专员颈侧磨蹭了几下才抬起头与他那充满着怒气的眼神对视。

“我知道，你是张专员。”

张专员怔住了。

那他为什么......

敖三没给他说话的机会，低头就吻住了他的唇，手还不停捏着他的腰。

一开始还持续挣扎的张专员到后来发现自己一点力气都没有。敖三的舌头像是有魔力一样，卷走了他全身上下的力气，令他时不时发出微弱的呻吟声。

“你，你放开......唔嗯......”

不知道什么时候，敖三的手已经攀爬到张专员的衣服里，似有似无地揉捏着他的红豆，接着一点一点的解开他的钮扣。

离开了他的唇，敖三轻轻地啃咬着他的下巴，最后来到他的胸前，舔舐着一边的红豆，另一边则用手逗弄着。

张专员被他弄得娇喘连连，身下也有了反应，逼得他双眼通红，眼里满是情欲。

敖三抬起头来面向他，快速地脱掉自己的衣服，将自己的好身材展露无疑。手顺着腰往下，把对方的裤子脱了，一把握住了他的前端。

“硬了？”

“看不出来吗？”张专员喘得现在出来的声音都是沙哑的。

敖三低头，在他耳边吹气：“要不要我帮你？”张专员没回应他，将脸撇向另一边不说话。

张专员气得脸都憋红了，身上人又一直不停的在他耳边吹气，让他身子一颤一颤的，最后只能妥协。

“帮我。”

“乖。”敖三笑了笑，握住他前端的手开始慢慢的上下撸动。

一波又一波的快感来袭，张专员抓住了床单叫了出来：“快，快一点。”

闻言，敖三就加快了速度，毕竟自己也忍不了那么久，不一会儿张专员就泄了。

才刚放松下来，张专员就感到身后什么东西正进入自己，痛呼出声：“靠！你轻点行不。”

敖三将手指更深入地插了进去，随后道：“你都几岁人了，忍着点会死啊？”

“那你就别干。”

不体贴人反倒说他，怎么自己不试试被上的滋味啊？

他没理会张专员的抱怨，伸了几根手指做好扩张，就挺进了张专员体内。张专员觉得自己身体像是被撕了两半，疼痛不堪，硬生生地痛得憋出眼泪。

敖三见他这样的表情也有些不忍，可他也难受啊。他低头啄了一下张专员的唇，再轻轻吻去他的眼泪，带点安抚的语气哄道：“乖，放松点。”

张专员把手搭在了敖三的胳膊，摇着头说：“好痛。”

“等会儿就没那么痛了，你先放松一点，总该让我进去的吧？”

听敖三这么一说，张专员觉得不无道理，才慢慢地将身体放松下来。敖三将自己的硕大往里边再挺进去一点，就顶到了张专员的敏感处。

“啊！别...别顶那边。”

敖三邪笑，问着：“哪里？这边吗？”说完又是一顶，毫不意外地又听到了张专员的呻吟。

他接着就是往张专员体内反复抽插，肉体撞击的水渍声和空气弥漫着令人闻着害羞的味道。

“啊...啊哈...你，你慢点...啊...”张专员被一波又一波的快感和情欲烧得丧失理智，在敖三身下叫得越来越放荡。

敖三加快了速度，张专员也跟随着他扭动身体。

最后两人一起到达了高峰，这才歇下来。

长夜漫漫，一室旖旎。

第二天早上，张专员几乎是爬着去的浴室，全身上下像是被拆散一样。昨天两人连续做了三次，不累才怪。

清洗完身体以后，他走出去就见敖三正在穿衣服。见他出来，敖三有些尴尬地打了个招呼。

敖三知道自己昨天是喝醉了没错，可是跟张专员做的时候他却知道自己是清醒的，也很清楚对方是谁，但他想也想不通为什么自己会这么做。

张专员瞪了他一眼，骂了声：“禽兽。”

没有人是乐意被骂的，敖三也不客气地回嘴：“昨天不知道是谁叫得那么浪来着。”说完又被对方瞪了一次。

两人久久没说话，敖三才开口问：“很痛吗？”

这么一问张专员就想起昨晚的画面，脸红到了耳根子，撇了撇嘴回答：“不痛。你可以走了，现在立刻马上。”

敖三有那么一瞬间觉得张专员很可爱，对，就一瞬间。

因为他下一秒就被张专员给赶了出去，还吃了个闭门羹。

将人赶出去以后，张专员就扶着自己的腰吃痛地走到沙发坐下。

靠！不痛个屁！又酸又痛，他恨不得把敖三的皮给扒了。

过不久门铃声响起，他便起身走去开门。他以为是敖三，所以一开门就是破口大骂：“你烦不烦啊？！”

不料，站在门口的是贺呵呵。

“张，张哥？”

张专员：“......”

02

“张哥你一大早火气那么大，谁惹你了？”贺呵呵拿着帮张专员买的早餐进去，一屁股坐在了沙发上，“你要的三明治不加美乃滋，吃吧。”

“谢啦。”

“说吧，发生什么事？”

“还不是那个敖......算了不说了。”张专员说到一半觉得自己没必要跟眼前这个小屁孩解释那么多，说出来也丢人。

贺呵呵见他说一半，但心里第一直觉就知道他要说的人是谁，“敖三？那个AZY董事长？”

“嗯。”

听到那个人的名字，张专员感觉自己脸上的温度又升了起来，拿起水杯喝点水降降温。

“怎么了？气成这样，他还能上了你不成？”

张专员把刚要吞下去的水都喷了出来，然后开始狂咳嗽。贺呵呵有点傻眼地看着他那夸张的反应，他不过是随便一说罢了......

“不，不会被我说中了吧？”

赶紧用抹布擦干桌上的水，张专员没回答贺呵呵的问题。

贺呵呵：“我的妈呀！这可是大新闻欸！”

张专员：“你敢说出去我就跟你断绝关系。”

贺呵呵：“没关系啊，我又不介意。”

张专员无言以对：“......”

两人沉默了一会儿，贺呵呵才消化了这个消息。

“不是，这个怎么发生的？”

“不重要，就当做是一夜情吧，我没差。”

贺呵呵思考了一会儿，想到了一个惊天动地的大问题。

“等等，张哥，你居然是受！”

张专员：“......”

今天，贺呵呵是第二个被张专员赶出门然后吃闭门羹的人。

张专员下午去了公司一趟，处理一下宋玄新专辑的东西。张专员叹气，宋玄那么天真可爱，怎么会有那么禽兽的一个哥哥呢。

“张哥，怎么叹气了？”宋玄拿着吉他，弹到一半的时候听到张专员的叹气声，便停下来关心一下他。

“没事，就在想事情。”

良久，门外响起了一把声音，让张专员全身寒毛都竖了起来。

“炫炫，我来看你啦！”

是敖三。

“哥，你怎么来了？”

“今天不忙，来看我们家可爱的炫炫。”

张专员在一旁佯装淡定，缓缓站起来说：“你们聊，我先走。”

刚走到门口，他就被叫住了。

“张大总监，聊聊吗？”

宋玄有点疑惑地看着自家哥哥，这两人有什么好聊的。

“哥，你们聊什么啊？”

“没事，就问候问候一下张总监，人家平时那么照顾你，我这个做哥哥的好好感谢一下他。”

“哦。”宋玄信以为真，眼睁睁看着两人离去的背影。这时候达夏走了进来，在橱柜翻找东西，一边说：“宋玄，你怎么那么蠢啊？”

“你才蠢呢，你全家就你最蠢。”

达夏摇摇头，心说这个傻白甜什么时候能够开窍，就没发觉刚刚敖三不是真的要感谢张专员吗。

罢了，这也不关他的事，傻点好啊。

“你要说什么快说，我很忙的。”张专员其实今天已经没有什么行程了，他只是不想和敖三待在同一个空间。

“那个，你不会说出去的吧？昨天晚上的事。”

“哟，敖董事长你也有害怕的时候啊？你上我的时候怎么就没考虑到这些呢？”

敖三竟无力反驳，他也不晓得自己昨天是什么了，看到张专员就像是魔怔了一般，有一股力量促使他朝着他前进，脑袋就剩下一个想法就是把他给吃了。

“放心吧，说出去也对自己没好处，我不会说的。”

......

不知道是不是疲劳过度休息不够，张专员到晚上时就感觉到自己浑身热，大概是生病了。可他没理会那么多，依旧去酒吧喝酒。

他坐在吧台，不断地点不同的酒，喝了一杯又一杯。有人找他来搭讪都被他给无视掉了。

“敖三你这个大混蛋。”张专员拍桌。

他酒量一直以来都不错的，只是今天生病，喝了几杯就开始觉得头晕，拿起手机要拨给贺呵呵让他接自己回去。

脑袋又晕又涨，他打开通讯录，也不知道是不是准确地按到了贺呵呵的号码就拨了过去，待对方接通就立即开口：“喂？贺呵呵，来XX酒吧载我回去。”

没等对方回应他就把电话给挂了。

今天非常空闲在家里看电视的敖三忽然接到了一个陌生号码，一接通对方就叫他去xx酒吧。

敖三知道贺呵呵是谁，更加知道这个声音的主人是谁，二话不说地就拿起外套开车去接人。

来到xx酒吧，他一进门就看到了倒在吧台的张专员。敖三走向他，见他趴在桌上，面色潮红，还皱着眉头，嘴里像是在说些什么。敖三低头去听，但依旧没能听清他说的哪国语言，干脆放弃了，直接要把他背起来。

没料一碰到他的手，敖三就整个人弹了起来。伸手撩起对方的刘海，测一下他额头的温度。

“该死，发烧还喝酒有没有搞错。”他马上把人背了起来就把他接回家去。

到了家门口，敖三就特地嘱咐下人说：“去拿发烧贴给我，之后没有我的指令，谁都不能上二楼。”

“是。”

......

浑浑噩噩之中，张专员感觉到自己额头上冰凉凉的，然后有人脱去他的衣服，用温水帮他擦身。动作很轻很温柔，可是现在还在发烧，身体大部分部位露了出来，他还是觉得怪不舒服的，吐出了一个字：“冷。”

敖三听他这么说，就赶紧帮他把衣服穿上盖好被子。张专员迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，敖三的脸映入眼帘，喃喃细语：“怎么又是你啊。”

“帅哥帮你擦身呢，你该知足了好不。”

“自恋。”张专员说完就闭上眼睛了。

那种异样的感觉又涌上来了，有句话怎么说来着，男孩子闭上眼睛就是要......

敖三凑近他，轻轻地抚着他的发丝，贴上了他的唇。

离开他的唇时，张专员是带点迷蒙的眼神与他对视，两人鼻尖碰鼻尖，能清晰地听到彼此的呼吸声。敖三以为张专员要骂他趁虚而入什么的，怎知后者用手盖着他的嘴巴接着说：“不准亲，会传染的。”

敖三听了觉得好笑，像在哄小孩似的回他：“好好好，我不亲了，等你好了再亲。”

等张专员睡着以后，敖三就去厕所洗了把脸。

他意识到了自己的不对劲。

他现在和张专员是个什么关系啊？情人？一夜情对象？炮友？

做都做过了，还是没经过别人同意下做的，敖三这样想想自己的确挺禽兽的。

失恋打击太大吗？所以想找个人发泄，而张专员恰巧就是那个人。

敖三又想起了昨天脑袋浮现的那个想法。

【不要喜欢女人了，喜欢男人吧，比如说张专员。】

唉呀妈呀，他这是疯了吧。

张专员醒来的时候，敖三就睡在他身旁。近在咫尺的脸，让他怔了怔。

这个脸太犯规了。

扑闪扑闪的睫毛，高挺的鼻子，让人无法真的对他生气。

见敖三似乎动了一下，他就立刻闭上眼睛。感觉到敖三坐了起来，他慢慢睁开眼。

“我为什么在这里？”他开口问，装作不知道，其实他记得昨天晚上他就已经在敖三家了。

“我英雄救美，把你救回来了。”

张专员：“......”

敖三低下身去用额头抵着张专员的，过了几秒开口：“还有一点烧。”

面对敖三的靠近，张专员突然觉得自己的心跳跳得很快，太不寻常了。

直到感觉到对方像是要亲他，他才清醒过来。

“我跟你说过了不准亲，会传染的。”

敖三把两人距离拉开了一点接着笑着说：“你骗我呢。”

“我......”

他骗敖三只不过是想逃避昨天晚上的那个亲吻，没料到自己先不打自招。

其实敖三没多在意，摸了摸张专员的头起了身。

“你在这儿等我一下。”

张专员看着敖三出了去，再进来的时候就捧着一杯水和一包药。

这下死定了，张专员最讨厌的东西就是吃药。但为了不让敖三觉得自己像小孩子，就勉强把药给吞了下去。

然后就被水呛着了。

“你喝那么急干嘛，赶着去投胎啊？”

“咳咳咳咳。”

冷静下来的时候，张专员的脸是完全红的，敖三趁着这个时候又动了歪思想。

现在敖三觉得连盯着他的脸都觉得诱人了。

他几乎整个人都快压在了张专员身上，张专员才发现事情不对劲，结结巴巴道：“你，你，你要干嘛？”

“打个炮吗？”

“会传染。”

“那就传染吧。”

“啊不是......”

所有的话语都被敖三的唇堵住了，张专员睁大眼睛有些受惊。

说来就来的吗？

两人唇舌纠缠了许久，分开的时候还带出了银丝。敖三低头咬了一下张专员的耳垂，随后在他耳边低语：“换个姿势吗？”没等张专员反应过来，敖三就把他整个人捞起来，移到床边让他坐到自己腿上。

张专员手搭在敖三的肩膀上，主动低头去亲他的唇，对方似乎很满意他这个举动，加深了这个吻。两人唇齿相依，追逐着彼此的舌尖，感觉到张专员喘不过气的时候敖三才肯放开他。

敖三迅速地脱去两人的衣服，一边在张专员身上种下红色的印记一边用其中一只手翻找着橱柜里的润滑剂。

觉得前戏差不多了，敖三把润滑剂挤出来一些，动作看上去熟练，其实这是他第一次这样做，接着往张专员身后探去。

在润滑剂的辅助下，这次进入的疼痛感没上次那么大了。有过了一次经验，张专员这次尽量放松身体，让敖三更容易做好扩张。

敖三每每插入一根手指，张专员就发出了呻吟声，充满情欲黏腻的液体不断从小穴流出来。

“你好湿啊宝贝。”敖三色情地在他耳边留下这句话，然后将手指抽了出来，随后就进入了他的身体。

“啊......”

敖三看着张专员享受的表情，忍不住调戏，“宝贝你要自己动动看吗？”

张专员顺着他的话自己动了几下，不一会儿就整个人趴在了敖三肩上：“不，不行了。”

“真拿你没办法。”敖三笑道，接着开始大力抽插。到了高潮时段，张专员射了出来，敖三在他体内却没有半分软化。

张专员喘着气问：“你怎么还不射呢？”

“还早呢。”

敖三正想继续，张专员突然叫了一声：“哎呀！”

“怎么了？”

“我忘了打电话给伍总请假。”

敖三：“......”他还以为是什么大事呢，结果就这点事用得着这样大惊小怪的样子，“张专员你胆子挺大呀。”

“？”张专员不明所以，带点疑惑的眼神看着敖三。

“跟我上着床你却想着其他男人。”

“那我总该要请个假吧？”

“那你请啊。”

“你先出去啊。”

敖三紧紧抱着张专员，令他根本无法动弹。敖三伸手去拿了放在床旁边的手机然后给了张专员，“我不出，你现在打电话过去吧。”

张专员接过手机，按下伍扬手机号之前嘱咐了敖三：“我打过去了啊，你可别乱来。”

“嗯。”敖三嘴上是这样回应他的。

才怪。他心里却是这样想的。

电话很快就被接通了，另一边传来伍扬低沉有磁性的嗓音：“喂？”

“伍总啊，我今天...嗯...”

靠！敖三在顶他。

他低头去瞪敖三，后者却摆出一副事不关己的样子，张专员气得咬咬牙。

“你今天怎么了？”

“我有点不舒服...唔嗯...没办法去公司了。”下面的人太不安分了，张专员尽可能压制住自己的呻吟，可依旧不小心叫了出来。

“哦，好，那你好好休息。”伍扬是听到了张专员发出的怪声，但他没去在意，当他是闹肚子疼了。

总算把电话给挂了，张专员那双漂亮的眸子怒视着敖三，看着他得瑟的样子终于忍不住骂人了：“ 你干嘛呢你！”

“干你啊。”

张专员被他这句话气的恼羞成怒，一时脑子不清醒地回话：“干干干，那么喜欢干，有本事你就别停。”

敖三点点头，认同道：“这可是你说的，那我就恭敬不如从命了，可别到时候又叫我禽兽。”

听了敖三这句话，张专员突然有些后悔。

但是一切都没有转寰的余地了。

他记得那天他是被敖三横抱去浴室清洗身体的，连抬起手指的力气都没有。

03

自从跟张专员打了两次炮以后，敖三几乎是三天两头的就往张专员的家跑。

张专员称他为，纵欲过度。

在敖三不知道的同时，张专员这颗心可以说是越陷越深。即使他不断的提醒着自己，宁可失身也不要连带的把心给丢了，但他发现并没有想象中的简单。敖三的魅力不止一点，霸道中带点温柔，这是让他深陷得无法自拔的一点。

他始终觉得，敖三的心仍在某个人那里。

那个人叫陶桃。

张专员打了个哈欠，被坐在旁边的伍总给瞧见了，就开口问他：“怎么了？看你最近很累的感觉。”

听了伍总的问题，张专员有些失神，这几天真的是累死了。

都怪敖三。

“没什么，最近被我家的狗闹得头疼。”张专员思考一会儿才回答。

正在批改文件的伍总停下手，抬头看他：“你还养狗了？”

“嗯，特粘人的那种。每晚压着我睡，压得我腰酸背疼。”

“什么品种啊？”

“哈士奇。”

“有名字吗？”

“哦，我叫他禽兽。”张专员回答得一本正经。

伍扬：“......”

此刻正在公司里开会的敖三打了个喷嚏。

张专员清楚明白他现在和敖三之间的关系，是炮友，谁先动心谁就输了。而张专员觉得自己输的彻底，他觉得好不公平。明明主动开撩的不是自己，但是为什么自己先陷进去了，他想不通。

不是他不懂爱，而是爱情这种东西对他来说太遥远，太过遥不可及。

那个记忆，甚至是他不想面对的。

不知道什么时候，他在白纸上写了两个字。

【敖三】

这个人也会是那个遥不可及的人吧。他自嘲的笑了笑，把纸揉成了一团丢进了垃圾桶，起身就走出了伍扬的办公室。

出自于好奇心，伍扬去捡起了方才张专员丢进垃圾桶的纸团，打开来看的。纸张虽然皱得像咸菜了，可那字体依旧清晰，伍扬再三确认，确定自己没看错。上面的确写着敖三这两个字。

他摇了摇头，丢了回去。

张专员啊张专员，没想到你也会有这一天，为情所困。

......

张专员办完事情就要回家去了，这几天车子出了点问题，他都是打车来的。

在等车之际，一辆车停在了他面前。拉下车窗，坐在里边的是敖三。

“上车，我送你回去。”

把张专员送到家了，敖三很自然的跟了进去。才关上门，敖三就从身后抱住了他，头抵在了他肩上，呼出的气息洒在他颈上，热热痒痒的。

“敖三，今天能不做吗？”他本以为自己说这话的时候语气是非常坚定的，说了出来才发现自己声音是颤抖的。

敖三听出了他哽咽的声音，整颗心像是颤了一下，他慌了。

他把人放开让张专员面向自己，昏暗的灯光下他瞅见他眼里泛着泪光，看上去很委屈。

“谁欺负你了？”

张专员摇摇头，接着说：“我累了，洗洗睡吧。”

敖三没有多问，他知道他们之间有着一道隔墙，不该碰的不该问的就别碰别问。现在的他很想把那道墙拆掉，他却害怕对方的意愿和自己的不同。

张专员做了个梦，那是发生在很久很久以前的事情了。这几十年来他都不去回想这件事情，不知道为什么，今天梦到了。

他冒了一身的冷汗，嘴里说着梦话，睡在他旁边的敖三感受到了他睡得很不安稳，睁开眼担忧地看着他。

“不要，不要丢下我一个人。”

敖三皱起眉头，正想叫醒他，他就醒了。

是惊醒的。

“怎么了？发恶梦了？”敖三摸了摸他的头问。

“没什么。”他扯了扯笑容回答。

“别笑了，太假。”

敖三觉得张专员这个表情，笑得比哭还难看。张专员沉默了许久才开口：“我们做吧。”

像是被张专员这句话吓到了，敖三微怔，这是第一次张专员主动说要做，“怎么突然想做了？”

被这么一问，张专员脸顿时黑了下来，“问题那么多，你爱做不做，不做就拉倒睡觉。”

“你总该给我个理由吧。”

“你跟我做的时候有给过我什么理由吗？”

“你今天怎么回事，吃炸药了？”

“我吃炸药的话那你就是吃春药了。”

“张专员你有本事就再说一次。”

“一次。”

敖三这下彻底无语了，他觉得张专员变得很不可理喻，他从床上跳了起来瞪了张专员一眼就走出了房门。

然后就再也没有进来过了。

终于走了啊，张专员心想。

不会有人再来烦他了，这场爱恋就到此为止吧。反正无论怎样，他和敖三都不会有结果的。

自从那次的争吵以后，敖三整整两个月没有去找张专员了，各自过回以前的生活，互不打扰。

张专员没有因此放下对敖三的喜欢，有的时候看到他，心跳还是会加速，他讨厌这样的自己，太矫情了。

而敖三并没有比他好多少，他现在无论做什么，脑袋都会浮现张专员的脸，令他烦躁无比。

“哥，你最近是不是心情不太好？”敖三下班就去接宋玄回家，宋玄见他摆着一张臭脸问道。

“啊？”就连宋玄都看出来了他有心事，他最近真的有点不寻常。

“公司那边出事了？”

“不是公司，就是......”敖三抓抓头发接着说，“就是......因为一个人。”

宋玄还想继续问下去，就被敖三给打断了，“炫炫，我待会儿去一下酒吧应酬，你就待在家吧，有什么事情打电话给我。”

“好了哥，我又不是小孩子。”

“在我心里你永远都是小孩子。”

......

说什么应酬，骗小孩子的伎俩而已，敖三不过是想去发泄一下自己的情绪。

张专员今天心血来潮，想去酒吧喝酒，不料遇到了此生最不想遇到的人。

“哟，这不是张专员吗？”夏若豪走到张专员身边坐了下来。

张专员瞥了他一眼，没理会他继续喝酒。

“行，不理我啊。张专员你都这把年纪了，还没成家吗？怎么？你该不会到现在还喜欢男人吧？”

他本来心情就不太好，夏若豪这一来就刺激他，他肯定是压不住脾气的，起身就是给夏若豪一拳。

“靠！张专员你发什么神经？”

“我发神经？前男友，你当初玩弄别人感情的时候就不觉得自己有神经病吗？”

这一拳引起了其他人的注意，周围的人纷纷往他们这个方向看。

“就玩你怎么了，少在那边装可怜了，你现在身子也不干净了吧？你说一下，跟多少男人做过？”

周围的人开始起哄，张专员脑袋已经爆炸了，根本想不出什么骂人的话，“夏若豪你给我闭嘴！”

“怎么？被我说中了吗？恼羞成怒啊，你别以为自己多高尚了，难道你之前不是因为看上我家里有钱才跟我一起的吗？”

张专员正想反驳，抬头就看到了一个人挡在自己身前，“哇，我来看看是谁在对我的人冷嘲热讽。”

是敖三。

“你就是他的金主吧？我告诉你这人不是什么好东西，当初为了我家里的钱什么事情都干得出，他......”夏若豪还没说完，敖三上去就给他一拳。

“你认为我会信吗？哪里来的傻逼编造谣言乱撒野，你要不要看看这里是谁的地盘。”敖三不屑地看着被他打倒在地的人，然后吩咐他的手下把夏若豪带走，“打到他闭嘴为止。”

接着，张专员在一脸懵的状态下被敖三拉走了，过了不久才反应过来。

“你放开我啊，敖三你要带我去哪里？”张专员被他拉得生疼，其实他是可以挣开敖三的，但是自己却不由自主地跟着他走，这是一种魔力吧。

敖三拉着他来到附近的一家酒店，跟柜台拿了钥匙就拽着他上楼。张专员去瞄敖三那精致的侧脸，发现对方似乎是在生气。

张专员还在思考的时候，敖三就开了门后就立即把他整个人压制在自己与门之间。

两人离得很近，很久都没有这么近距离接触了，让张专员感到有点不适应，“你干嘛呀？我告诉你你敢做什么事我就喊了啊。”

敖三怒视着他接着说：“你倒是喊啊，这家酒店出了名的隔音设备好，我看看谁会来救你。你要是想试试这里的隔音效果是否真有那么好，那你就喊吧。”

张专员这下什么话也不说了，紧接着就是铺天盖地的吻落在他的唇上。敖三想他，想得快发狂了。每次都忍着去找他的冲动，当他看到张专员被欺负的时候他就忍不住了。他成功意识到一件事，他爱上张专员了。

这次的吻比以往来得霸道，张专员被亲得不舒服，反口咬了敖三的唇，后者就立即退开了。

“你咬我啊。”

张专员觉得有点不妙，但他逃不走，后面就是门口了，他退都无法退。

敖三低头去咬他的颈侧，非常用力，在那里留下了很明显的牙印。

“靠！你属狗的吧？”

“彼此彼此而已。”

敖三从他的颈侧移开，在他的喉结上轻咬一下，再与他唇舌绞缠。张专员后背抵着门口，被压得有些喘不过气，再加上下面现在涨得难受，令他想伸手去替自己解除，可马上就被敖三抓住了手。

他把张专员撩得全身都热了，看到他热得通红的脸就往上亲一亲，接着与他鼻尖对鼻尖地问：“那个人说的是真的吗？”

张专员望着他黑色的眸子，回答的时候声音不知觉地有些软，“不是真的。”

敖三很满意他的答复，笑得灿烂，然后又吻住了他的唇，手也不空闲地将两人的裤子褪去。

太久没有欢爱过了，张专员的身体很是敏感，敖三去用手去抚摸他胸前的红豆，不一会儿就立挺起来了。

不知道什么时候，敖三已经把张专员整个人托了起来，后者也下意识地用腿缠住了他的腰。敖三一手托住他的臀部，一手伸到了他的后穴轻轻按压，弄得他起了一身寒栗，似有似无地呻吟着：“嗯......”

敖三正要挺进他体内，就被对方阻止了：“等...嗯...等一下。”

“干嘛？”

“去床上。”

敖三觉得他说得有道理，这样的确挺累人的。于是就抱着他走了进去，温柔地把他放在床上，再次低下身去吻住他，在挺进了他的身体。

那一丝疼痛感令张专员拉回了一点理智，他用双手摆正敖三的脸让他和自己对视，然后问道：“为什么刚刚要救我？”

“我说我喜欢你，你信吗？”

张专员撇开了脸，不给反应。

敖三看出来了他在害羞，调侃道：“你该不会也喜欢我吧？”

“才没有。别以为我不知道，你明明就喜欢陶桃。”

敖三这下有些不开心，某人很不诚实啊，他动了一下下身，果不其然地就传来了张专员的呻吟声：“啊哈......”

“宝贝儿，你这是在吃醋吗？”

“没，没有。”

唉，怎么那么不乖呢。

敖三又动了一下，下面的人忍受不了了，抬头就是瞪着他。敖三此刻的表情非常嘚瑟。

“你到底要不要动啊？”

“哟，小兔崽子性子挺急啊，那么饥不可耐？”

“这难道不是炮友该有的表现吗？”

“我又不想你当我炮友。”

张专员顿时愣了愣，不知道该回答什么。

“张专员，你听清楚了。我敖三，现在很爱你，也只爱你一个。”

敖三眼神非常深情，张专员觉得看着他仿佛拥有了全世界。他把脸埋到了敖三的胸口，“敖三，你不只是个禽兽，还是个混蛋。”

“那这个禽兽兼混蛋现在可以干你了吗？”

“你这个欲求不满的家伙。”

“你说是就是咯，不过是只对你欲求不满。”

接着就开始往他身体里大力抽送，下身不断的摩擦，张专员小声呻吟：“啊...啊哈...你，你慢点啊...”

敖三低头去轻咬张专员的锁骨，再用力吸吮，在那里留下了明显的印记。接着喘着粗气说：“叫我的名字......”

“敖...啊...敖三......”

“再叫。”

“敖三...啊哈......敖三...”

张专员，从今以后，你就是我敖三的人了。

......

小剧场

敖三和张专员正式在一起后，这事传遍了他们那个圈子，不用想都知道是贺呵呵干的好事。

陶桃听到后是第一个打来给敖三送祝福的人。

“行啊三爷，搞了个音乐总监。”

“彼此彼此，你婚礼那天，我带上给你看看。”

接着，一个枕头飞扑过来砸在敖三脸上。

张先生这醋劲，还挺大，某人被砸了还笑得挺开心。

然后敖三就接到自家弟弟的电话，接通后对方没说话，敖三就先开口：“炫炫啊，你听哥哥说，哥哥本来真不是同性恋。都是张专员把我掰弯的。”

随后又是一个枕头。

这枕头还挺多啊。

宋玄却不按牌里出牌地蹦出一句：“哥，你怎么跟张哥谈恋爱不第一时间跟我说呢？我是你弟弟，凭什么那个记者比我先知道啊？”

“啊？”

“算了算了，我等会儿还有通告，那就祝你和张哥百年好合了。”

敖三：......

重点错了吧？

果然是他的傻弟弟。

最后当然少不了他的发小，程以清，对方毕竟是个大忙人，就打过来调侃几句就挂了。

敖三挂了电话，就把两个被张专员扔过来的枕头放回床上。

“我的小祖宗，干嘛呢你？”

“你讲电话讲得很开心嘛。”

“人缘好。”

“合着你还得瑟了？”

“不敢。”

张专员翻了个白眼，准备下床去，就被敖三给拦着。

“干嘛去呢？”

“洗澡。”

走到浴室门口，敖三屁颠屁颠地跟了上去，“一起洗呗宝贝？”

张专员毫不客气地把门关上，将敖三锁在外边：“你休想。”

若是一起洗，那就没完没了了。

哼，叫你打电话打那么久。

 **Fin**.


End file.
